User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 3: First Comes Love
At the House Moria: MAX! Max: WHAT?! Moria: Hai :3 Max: -_-" wtf? Moria: What, I can't say hi? Stoica: (appears in the window eating a crayon) Nope. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Max: o_o Moria: ... Stoica, my friend, unless you have something important to say, GET AWAY FROM MY HOME BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU AND THEN GUT YOU LIKE THE MEGARUS WE HAD FOR DINNER LAST NIGHT! Stoica: O_O Meep. (gone) Moria: Yes, run like the coward you are. Barodius: (walks in) Moria, don't be so mean to Stoica. He just has ADHD. Max: ... I believe that. Barodius: It sounds like him, doesn't it? But that is beside the point. Moria: :D BARODIUS! What you be doing here? Barodius: Oh, nothing much, just popping by to say hai. Max: O_O NOT ANOTHER ONE! AAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs to his room) Barodius: Should I ask? Moria: I annoyed him earlier by saying Hai. Barodius: ... Good for you. ANYWHO, I don't want to have to do this, but Rina passed last night. Moria: ... Ok, why are you really here? Barodius: I'm sorry, Moria, but she is gone. Moria: o_o no ... no no no no ... she can't be gone ... YOU LIAR! Barodius: I am very sorry. I was there when it happened, and she was asleep, so she likely didn't feel a thing. Moria: ... you are kidding with me, aren't you. (tears up) PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE KIDDING! BARODIUS, PLEASE! Barodius: I wish I could. I feel terrible for being the guy who had to tell you. Moria: o_o (breaks down crying) Barodius: (hold Moria) It will be ok. You still have Max, and then you have me and the others. Everything is going to be OK. Moria: I hope so ... I can't believe she is dead. Barodius: Don't worry. I will let you and Max live in the palace. Max: (walking down the stairs) o_o um ... wtf happened? Barodius: Um ... let's just say you will be living with us due to certain circumstances. Max: Mom died? Barodius: Rina died. Max: yeah ... well ... i guess I will go get our stuff packed. Barodius: I have Gill already on it. He will bring everything you value in the house to the palace later tonight. Moria: :D Max: :D Barodius: :D *DING!* Moria: WHERE IS THAT "DING" COMING FROM?!?!?!?! D:< Barodius: What ding? Moria: ... never mind ... On the ride to the Palace Moria: Hey, Barodius, I just want to say thank you for letting us stay with you. Barodius: No problem. Anything to help an old friend. Moria: Oh ... and I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now ... Barodius: I love you too. Moria: O_O How did you know? Barodius: Why do you think I am letting you stay at the palace? I may be in an arranged marriage with that psycho Kazarina, but I love you more than I could ever love that nut case. Moria: D: Whoa. Thank you, so very much. Barodius: Think nothing of it. Moria: :D :D :D Stoica: (was hiding in the trunk and rings a bell) Moria: IT WAS YOU! Stoica: O_O Moria: I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! (grabs Stoica, and then tosses him so hard into the pathway, there is a small crater left by his head) Barodius: o_o A little much, dear. Moria: :D Barodius: :) Oh, well it would appear as though we are here. Moria: It would. Kazarina: (waiting on the steps) O-o is that who I think it is? WHY DID YOU BRING THAT ... THING ... HERE?! Moria: This thing is about to kick your thing. Barodius: Enough you two. Kazarina, she is our guest. She will be living here for a while. GET USED TO IT. Kazarina: -_-" fine. Max: ... (to Moria) I hate this chick already. Moria: (back to Max) I know right. Barodius: Don't worry you two, I will keep her in line. Got me, Kazarina? Kazarina: >:( Moria: >:D Barodius: ... this is going to be fun to live with. Category:Blog posts